Хинами Фуегучи
Хинами Фуэгучи (笛口 雛実, Fueguchi Hinami) она ребенок Гуль чьи родители были убиты. Она известна как субъект номер 745 в данных CCG. В данный момент, CCG имею мало информации о ней, и пока им неудалось ликвидировать ее. Она разделает сильные связи как с Канеки так и с Тоукай. После того как Канеки ушел из Антейку она присоединилась к группе Канеки. После временного перерыва она присоединилась к Древу Аогири. Внешность Молодая девушка которая в сходстве со своей покойной матерью. Она имеет русые короткие волосы и карие глаза. Она носит ленту для волос, которая украшена двумя четырех-листными клеверами.Четыре листа клевера является ее характерной чертой. Она была определена как «'дочь гуля'", когда она была одета светло-серую кофту, голубую юбку и желтые колготки. В настоящее время, она носит маскировку для перемещения по 20 району. После временного перерыва она впервые появляется в стартовом монтаже, она носит длинный черный, плащ с капюшоном. Позже, она носит простую белую рубашку, и темные юбки. Личность Она застенчивая девочка с очень нежным сердцем. Она также стремится к знаниям и любит читать, чтобы учиться. Она заботится о Тоуке и Канеки, постоянно выражает печаль и беспокойство когда у этих двух несчастье. После временного перерыва, поведение Хинами стало более спокойным. Ее опыт со дня исчезновения Канеки и новой повестки CCG вызвало ее потерять веселую часть себя, и вместо этого взять на измученный, реалистичный взгляд на жизнь. С момента вступления в Древо Аогири, личность Хинами стала более крепкой. История Появление Голубей thumb|left|Хинами и ее мама появляются в Антейку.В первые Хинами появилась в Антейку со своей матерь Рёко Фуэгучи, в Антейку они получают мясо для питания, потому что сами они немогут охотиться. Ее мама увидела Канеки, он был новым работником, и сказала Хинами поприветствовать его, она зделала застенчиво. thumb|Хинами ест мясо.На следующий день Хинами ела человеческое мясо, на втором этоже Антейку, в тот момент когда она ела мясо в комнату вошел Канеки, без стука. После Канеки извинялся за то, что вошел без стука, он говорит Хинами что раньше был человеком. Канеки заметил что Хинами читала одну из книг Такацуки и они начали говорить об книге. Прежде чем пришла мама Хинами, Канеки сказал что обучит ее новым словам в другой раз. В то время как они возвращались в Антейку, их разыскивали четыре следователя, что бы убить их. Мама сказала что бы Хинами бежала, когда она бежала обратно, она встретила Канеки и попросила его о помощи. Когда они пришли было уже поздно, Мадо убил Рёко, Канеки закрыл Хинами глаза, что бы она не видела этого ужаса. После Хинами получает газету, в которой написано что один из следователь Кусаба погиб. Хинами поняла что это зделала Тоука. После Тоука нашла Хинами, когда та держала руку своей матери, после появляется Мадо и напал на Хинами и Тоуку. В конце Мадо был убит Тоукой. Йомо Ренджи и Кен Канеки пришли к Хинами и Тоуке, после они возвращаются в Антейку. Прийдя домой к Тоуке он был сильно удивлен новой стрижке Хинами, и всему ее новому виду. После Канеки дал Хинами книгу и сказал, что бы она попробовала прочетать ее в свободное время. Арка Гурмана Hinami appeared once after Kaneki made it back alive from the Ghoul Restaurant and Shuu Tsukiyama's trap. She brought the injured cockatiel Loser to Anteiku because of Touka's fear of birds. She listened to Yoshimura's speech to Kaneki about the ghouls who killed their emotions and forgot the value of life. Арка Аогири She participated with the others from Anteiku in the operation of rescuing Kaneki. Specifically, with Yoshimura and Irimi information collecting team, and she was the one to determine Kaneki's location. Поход в лабораторию Кано While Hinami has no role in this arc, she is mentioned several times. Here both Banjou and Kaneki mention that she has an excellent sense of smell, and could have been able to find Kanou much faster than them. Штурм Антейку In order to cheer up Kaneki, she goes with him to a book signing event. The pair meet and befriend author Sen Takatsuki, who takes an immediate liking to Hinami. On a later date, she secretly goes on an outing with Tsukiyama. At a coffee shop, they discuss their concerns over Kaneki's mood and behavior, agreeing to do what they can to help him. When he excuses him to use the restroom, Takatsuki approaches Hinami and offers to give her advice about her worries. She is initially hesitant, but finally discusses her concerns about Kaneki and is surprised when the author tells her there's nothing she can do. Takatsuki excuses herself, and offers Hinami her business card should she ever need more advice or help. Afterwards, Hinami and Tsukiyama ran into Touka and Nishiki, sparking a brief confrontation. She defuses it by defending Tsukiyama, and the two groups part ways. When Kaneki resolves to disband his group, she wholeheartedly supports his decision to return to Anteiku. She is next glimpsed in the aftermath of the raid on Anteiku, traveling through an alleyway with Banjou and his companions. She wears a downcast expression, and is seen staring at Takatsuki's business card. Расследование дела Торсо Hinami briefly appears in the opening montage, speaking to Ayato. Some time later, she hails a taxi and instructs the driver to just continue on straight. She then greets the driver as Torso and advises him that she has a message from "The Tree". She warns him that CCG is pursuing him, and that Aogiri Tree is concerned he might reveal information if captured. They briefly discuss the rumors about the Quinx Squad, and she warns him that his vehicle "smells" and it might give him away. She also requests "the usual" from him, and they exchange a flash drive. Afterwards, she leans against the window and thinks how the Qs are like her "brother". Relationships Her Mother and Father She loves her mother and father the most. She missed her father after his death. Her mother took on the task to teach her how to live in the human world and educated her in reading. When her mother finally also died, she confined herself in sorrow for days, but decided to live on since it was her mother's last wish. Touka Kirishima She sees her like an elder sister and loves her. She would fight back against whoever harms Touka. The two of them have a close relationship. Touka also is protective towards Hinami. After the death of her parents, Hinami lived with Touka until she joined Kaneki's group of ghouls. Ken Kaneki He is an older brother figure for her. She cares very deeply for him, in later chapters having expressed worry and sadness over his own sadness, desiring for him to be happy. She is also one of the few to have been able to see Kaneki genuinely smile. Even after Kaneki's disappearance, Hinami still think of him. Shuu Tsukiyama When Tsukiyama joins Kaneki's group, Hinami is wary of him at first, aware of his past attempts to eat Kaneki. However, when he takes her outside despite her curfew and asks her about what they should do to make Kaneki feel better, Hinami begins to trust him more. When Nishiki and Touka meet them outside, she defends Tsukiyama when they try to warn her about him, accusing him of having bad intentions. Because of the flowers he regularly brings to the group's hideout, she affectionately refers to him as "flower man". Sen Takatsuki She has long been a fan of Takatsuki's works, enjoying them even though she found them difficult to read. When they meet in person, there is an immediate connection between them. Takatsuki later seeks her out, and acts as a surrogate older sister, offering her advice and assistance in the future. She remained unaware of her new friend's true nature, but in the years between the series both are members of Aogiri. Powers and Abilities Even as a young child, Hinami is stronger than ordinary ghouls. Typically, ghouls only inherit the Kagune from one parent, but Hinami inherited both the Koukaku Kagune from her mother and the Rinkaku Kagune from her father. With the Koukaku on her shoulder blades and the Rinkaku emerging from the waist, she has surpassed her parents to be strong enough to fend for herself. * Rinkaku Kagune: It takes the shape of two spines where each spine individally was tied together, and this kagune has a long range. It is especially suited for high-speed combat and has a sharp cut. * Koukaku Kagune: It resembles two flower petals that act as shields. She has a great sense of smell that can detect enemies even in heavy rain. She could tell that there is something off with Kaneki's smell, while average ghouls might consider him a normal ghoul at first. Her sense of hearing is also great, being able to overhear inside a building that it makes sounds hard to get out. However, she is still a pacifist ghoul which also could be her weakness. Hinami's Dual Kagune.png|Hinami's Dual Kagune. Trivia * In Tokyo Ghoul manga and anime, she was never shown wearing a mask. The artbook Zakki includes a designs for it, revealing it to be identical to her pet bird. * Hinami is embarrassed when people watch her eat. * Hinami was ranked 7th in the character popularity poll. * Hinami likes her parents, studying and Touka. * Hinami is interested in Sen Takatsuki's works, human society and Ken Kaneki. * Her Kagune resembles butterfly wings. Quotes * To Touka (about Mado’s defeat): “I can’t…do more than this. I don’t care about getting revenge or not…I…was just sad.” * To Touka: "Is it wrong for ghouls to live?” References Site Navigation en:Hinami Fueguchi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женского Пола Категория:Гуль